The New Threat
by Kyouki Nikui
Summary: This takes place a couple of years after Brood Wars. Peace has been disrupted as a band of renegade Protoss attack a Terran base, only these are not of Aldaris or any of his companions.


The New Threat

  
  
Bullets had spread across the barren landscape, striking the multitude of approaching zealot. The defending marine huddled closely within the confines of the bunkers, continuously fighting back the dissension between the two forces. Perfusing waves shook the land as rondure globes of fluctuating energy destroyed the bunker and all that was within, followed by a multitude of identical figures throughout the base. The Dragoon had finally arrived and had been crushing the encampment and all it's inhabitants with ease. The alien essentia continually flooded the 4 mile base, destroying everything in their path, followed by a thick cloud of darkness. A dense fog had risen as the assault came to an end, the Protoss force surrounding the command center.  
  


* * * * *

"Commander! We have received a transmission from the Terran base on Shakuras, it is marked urgent, shall I play back?"  
  
The young soldier spoke, nearly out of breath moments after literally breaking down his superior's door. A large office, ebon in color, laced with the advanced technologies held by the Human race. Computers, monitors, holographic simulators, all throughout the room. Their commander resting within the large leather chair, removing his spectacles and fixating his attention upon the boy.   
  
"Hmm. Very well."  
  
The tape had been inserted into a slot and displayed upon a screen, easily taking the space of an entire wall. A long moment of silence had passed before horrific displays of their extinction flood the screen. Flash after flash, bodies had been found strewn across the area, both Terran and Protoss; the majority of which was the Terran. Tanks and Wraiths easily shut down, Battle Cruisers broken down by a fleet of Corsair. Never had they laid eyes upon something such as this.   
  
"**Damnit**!! This cannot be! Contact Furinax immediately. There is something terribly wrong here."  
  
"But sir.."  
  
"Do **not** question me. I have recently made peace with his fleet, they are the only Protoss inhabiting that sector. It is impossible for him to have easily forgotton of our agreement. We've done nothing to provoke them. Find out what has happened and report to me as soon as any information has been acquired."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
The boy exited the room and shut the door behind, leaving his commanding officer to reflect upon the current happenings mere galaxies away. The man, tall and dark, adorned within an ebon uniform decorated with multiple pins, those speaking enough of his commitment to their fleet. A soft grunt had escaped his lips as he returned to his seat and resumed reading some random charts, one in particular catching his eye. He reached over and tapped a small, red button on the surface of his desk, emitting a rather dull buzzing sound.  
  
_"Commander?"_  
  
"Ah, yes. I want you to establish a communication link with Raynor and his friends. I have found something they might want to see. And do make it a private one, I do not want any outsiders interfering in the conversation."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  


* * * * *

Shadowed figures moved through the dead surroundings and into the Command Center, leaving behind hundreds of troops to entertain themselves. Four Dark Templar had entered the solid structure, apparently wishing for something the Terran had, moving silently through their distraught location.   
  
"Furinax, I've located the Terran Database, what is it you are looking for?"  
  
"Send all information to the Northern Citadel, I'm sure Rahj will enjoy our surprise.."  
  
Just then, seperate movements had occured, a total of 24 silhouetted figures. Followed by the resounding echo of clicks..  
  
"What?! Impossible!!"  
  
"Heh. Who's the inferior being now, eh' Protoss?"  
  
A multitude of blasts had unleashed a torrent of silver projectiles, travelling at astonoshing velocities. Each and every one of them striking the four intruders, sending the templar into a flurry of cyan flames.  
  
"Contact Commander Ranon immediately. I'm sure he would appreciate us telling him all is not lost. Let's take out the rest of these bastards, I'm hungry for blood..and I think I know where I can get it. The Double Dozen won't play **these** games."  
  
A soft humming sound rested upon the 'Double Dozen', unveiling the Psionic creatures, mutated by Terran experiments. Twenty-four ghosts, lined up and ready for action..ready for the blood of those who killed their brethren.  
  


* * * * *

"Raynor here. You wanted me Ranon?"  
  
"Yes, it seems to me that Furinax has deceived me. I should've listened to you, Raynor..he's killed off our base on Shakuras, not one survivor. The footage has been sent, I suggest you show this to Aldaris and company and ask if their formation is familiar."  
  
_"Oh, no need for that Ranon. Come on, you really think those Protoss could've taken us out? I'm almost heart broken. I told you, we never lose."_  
  
"Well, well..I'm glad you could have joined us, Rodge. It's been quite some time. Almost what? Twelve hours? Couldn't you have called to let us know that there were survivors?"  
  
_"And risk getting caught? Come on now. Jim.. explain to the man what type of fighters these Protoss are. The element of surprise was all we had on our side, if we blew that, I wouldn't even be talkin' to the both of you."_  
  
"Hmm. No need to stand up for your friend, Raynor. I understand, but there is much we must do before we can go on in our merry ways. The information has been fowarded to the both of you. Briefing will be held at 0800 hours, tomorrow. That'll give you a full Twenty hours of rest."  
  
"Fine. I'll see if I can get Artanis to help us. Judging from this footage, I don't think these Protoss are very nice."  
  
"Very well, over and out."


End file.
